Steel Phoenix
by Rottenwraith
Summary: The tales of Korra and Asami's ongoing relationship. Continuation of 'Reasons to Celebrate', it is recommended that you read that first. Korrasami, most likely will contain Mako-bashing at some points.
1. Chapter 1

**Caught in the act**

**She had just left the room, and Korra did scream.**

**AN: This continues directly on from the end of 'Reasons to celebrate' it is highly recommended that you read that first for sake of continuity.**

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I was kissing these marvellous lips of Asami's, or why I'd hadn't been kissing them forever. I really couldn't find it in myself to care about the world beyond this girl's lips on mine, her arms wound around my neck and her shoulder blades beneath my palms; nothing could ruin this momen- Was that the sound of the door?

"Ms. Sato, is everything okay? I thought I heard someone..." I detached from the kiss and turned my head to see Arika standing in the door way with a dumbfounded look on her face. The air froze and everything came to a stop, whilst me and Asami may not have been kissing anymore we did still have our arms around each other and the meaning was obvious.

I was so terrified, if this got out it could ruin what little good will I'd managed to build and Asami's company would crash and burn like it almost did after Hiroshi's support of Amon got out. I'd been hoping that the world would never find out about my being a freak and know I'd dragged Asami into this.

"EEEEKKKK!" yep there was the shriek, now came the disgust and - Is she smiling? "Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! OhmyGosh! " she ran just in front of us and started bouncing up and down in joy "Thisissoawesome! It'sawesome! SO AWESOME!" that was not the reaction I expected. I guess my face must have shown my surprise since Asami giggled.

"Um, Arika..." Asami seemed to trying to get the younger girl's attention, who stopped jumping before looking up at us those pale blue eyes and wide grin.

"Yeah Asami, "Arika's eyes suddenly bugged out for a moment, "Oh, uh, I mean," she hastily brushed herself down, cleared her throat and stood up straight before continuing, "Yes, Ms. Sato?" back to the formality.

"Korra has agreed to stay for dinner tonight, and I was hoping that you could make something special tonight." Dinner? Oh right, the date.

"Of course Ms. Sato, I shall go to the market immediately for ingredients if that is all right with you?" Arika gave a small bow as she did the other day as she gave her answer.

"Of course Arika." and with that she turned and left leaving me and Asami, our arms still around each other, alone and I was very confused, staring at the door as it closed.

"What just happened?" I really had no idea what just happened. This flat question earned me another giggle from Asami; I loved hearing that laugh.

"I just sent Arika to get some things for our date tonight, or did you mean her reaction?" I turned back to Asami's now slightly embarrassed face and gave a small nod. "Well Korra, I have a bit of a confession to make myself..." Asami trailed off as she loosened her grip on me.

"About what?" I raised an eyebrow, not really knowing what to expect, it seemed that today was full of unexpected ddevelopments.

"I've... had feelings for you for awhile now." Oh. "But you where with Mako and I didn't think that you'd be open to the idea of you and me... together..." That makes sense "and Arika figured it out awhile back and she's been very supportive ever since." That explains that reaction, but now my mind had moved on to other things.

"You've liked me for awhile..." I needed to hear myself say that, Asami had a small smile and a blush making her look cute beyond belief. And then a question came to mind. "Why?"

"Huh?" Asami's expression now showed her cconfusion."

"Why would you have feelings for me? We're both girls, it's sick and wrong and-" before I could finish my sentence I was cut off by a certain set of lip pressed beautifully against my own; I moaned into those lips before Asami cut the kiss short and I was left gasping for air as my heart raced.

"Did that feel 'sick' or 'wrong' to you Korra?" my head told me one answer, my heart another; I went with the latter, mostly.

"I guess not." it felt awesome, I couldn't quite say that part out loud. Asami was smiling now; I liked it when she smiled. She leaned in, I thought to kiss me again, but instead she hugged me. I missed the taste of her lips, but the scent of her hair was intoxicating enough that I really didn't mind.

"Don't rely on other people to form your opinion of yourself," she whispered in my ear as she tightened the hug, "You're not 'sick' or 'wrong', you're strong, brave and beautiful Korra." I wasn't sure that I believed that but it felt good to hear it.

"Thanks, Asami." as she moved away from the hug I felt disappointed at the loss of that closeness. "That's nice to hear."

"No problem, Korra." Asami had an amused smile on her face before asking, "So when did you realise you were attracted to me?" Oh boy, now I was blushing and scratching the back of my head trying to seem less nervous.

"Well... it was the other night, just outside your room, you dropped the hair brush and bent over to pick it up..." I started looking at the floor now, too embrarased to meet Asami's gaze, "and I kind of..."

"Liked what you saw?" Asami was now leaning in with the smirk on her face even bigger as I blushed even harder and could only nervously laugh in confirmation, which made Asami giggle. "You are so adorable when you blush Korra." Hearing that understandably made me blush even harder.

"Aren't there more important things e need to talk about," I really wanted to move the subject away from my wandering eyes. "Like how this whole thing works? and how we keep it a secret? Do we tell anyone? And who? What we do if it gets out?" I was starting to panic and hyperventilate now. I don't think I can handle this.

"Korra." Asami's firm tone and hands on my shoulders got my attention, "Don't worry we'll figure everything out, together." as she finished one hand drifted down my arm to take my hand; it felt warm and comforting and helped me calm my breathing. "Now let's sit down and talk this out." with that she led me by my still grasped hand to the bench in the middle of the gym where we both sat down side by side. I was just staring down at my feet, not quite sure where to start.

"Asami, are you sure you want to do this? I mean you dragged your company back up from nothing and if something like this get's out-" Asami cut me off by squeezing my hand slightly.

"Yes Korra, I'm sure about this." as I looked over to see Asami looking back at me with that warm smile of hers making me blush again. "As for who we can trust, we've got Arika."

"And Pema, I guess." she had been pretty helpful. I noticed Asami's expression and explained, "Yesterday she helped me decide to come talk to you about this, she said that the Air Nomads accept all forms of love, no matter who's involved." remembering that I had people that would stand by me in this really lifted my mood.

"Okay, so we can trust Arika and Pema, maybe ... your parents?" that made me perk up. I honestly had no idea.

"I don't know, we've never even talked about anything like this, I can't even imagine how they'd react." in my head I had a decent idea, considering the water tribe view of... this sort of thing, I still couldn't even think these words, it probably wasn't going to be good.

"Okay don't sweet it right now, honey." huh.

"'Honey'?" that was new, but then this did seem like the day for new things. Asami had a sheepish expression as she avoided my eyes for a few seconds.

"Too soon in the relationship for pet names?"

"Relationship?" I barely noticed Asami's audible gulp as I turned the word over in my head. That was what this was, right? Two people who care for each other, romantically in this case, sending time together. I was still trying to find a spot that stipulated genders, I didn't notice Asami's free arm find its way to my shoulder right away and when I did I found myself leaning into the embrace and realised how safe and warm I felt this close to Asami; I shuddered at the thought of the girl I was with right now and was left feeling serene in her arms.

"Maybe not too early, " I couldn't help but smirk to myself, "Sweetie." Asami let out another of her adorable giggles as she nuzzled closed and I got another chance to take in her scent.

I think I might be able to handle this after all.

* * *

**Rottenraith: Okay first chapter of the new story done. Yay me.**

**Asami: Bit soon for another Omake, don't you think.**

**Korra: I'm more concerned as to how Mako's still burning, shouldn't he have been reduced to a pile of extremely dull ash by now?**

**Asami: That is weird.**

**Rottenwraith: He shall burn as long as my hate for him does, which I don't see happening anytime soon considering what the season 2 sneak peak showed; the worst part of which was the lack of Korrasami.**

**Asami: You're too sweet, but realistically it's not gonna happen.**

**Korra: Why not?**

**Rottenwraith: Because the world it not as accepting as it should be.**

**Korra: You can say that again, and there's nothing that we can do is there...**

**Asami: Oh Korra, don't fret, we'll always have fan works.**

**Rottenwraith: Well there is one thing, it probably won't accomplish anything though...**

**Korra: Well at least trying to do something is better than just lying down and accepting defeat without even trying.**

**Asami: Korra's right let's do it... What is it anyway?**

**Rottenwraith: An online petition, just came across it recently, linked in my profile.**

**Asami: You're right, that'll probably do nothing.**

**Korra: Come on Asami, don't let the odds get you down.**

**Rottenwriath: It'd need a lot of signatures to do anything at all, even just some attention.**

**Korra: We have to at least try.**

**Rottenwraith: Okay let's try.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Admiration from afar**

**Even with these new developments, she was still nervous and looked on from afar**

* * *

The water cascading down my body was so relaxing, it reminded me of Korra. I sttepped out and used a towel to dry my hair and body as I dripped water from every curve; I kind of wish Korra could see me right now, she'd blush so hard.

As I finished off drying myself I went into my bedroom to get dressed for the rest of the day, at least till this evening. I was looking forward to this evening. I noticed out the window, in the garden, my girlfriend (I was really looking forward to saying that a lot) was practising her airbending, Tenzin had made her promise to practise apparently. I was almost paralysed as I watched her graceful movements.

I chuckled at the situation, even though I was now in a real relationship with Korra, I was still watching, admiring, her from afar. There were so many things I still wanted to tell her, but I couldn't, not yet. I needed to help Korra get over these issues she had about herself and I still terrified of scaring her off; I'd stopped breathing at my 'honey' remark.

I loved her so much, hearing her say all those terrible things about herself hurt. I needed to take things slow and not mess this up.

I also needed to lighten up. I laughed at how ridicules I was being, getting all depressed, so what if I had to take things slow.

I had to focus on the important thing, that I had a chance now; now I had hope.

It seemed that Korra had finished her airbending katas and had moved on to waterbending. I bit my lip at the thought of my darling Korra, soaking wet clothes, clinging to everything... I knew she was more than skilled enough at waterbending to prevent that, but I could still imagine. I could also surprise her at just the right time to get dropping her bending water and get her soaked...

And here I had thought that a reflecting pool would've been useless on the estate.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, just wanted to get Asami's thoughts across without rehashing he the whole last chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thoughtful Fluffiness**

**Korra really needed to enjoy the fluffy feeling she got inside and on her skin.**

* * *

I was really confused about everything and needed to clear my head and nothing did that better than practising my bending, luckily Asami's garden was pretty big and had plenty of space to run my airbending katas.

I was making progress with my airbending, slowly, it was still completely opposite my personality and not easy for me, so I couldn't help but feel proud of myself as gusts of wind extended out from my arcing kicks and twisting arms.

Okay that was about enough of the airbending, since I didn't want to mess up Asami's lawn, I decided against earth or fire and settled on practising my waterbending with some water from the pond. As I went through the movements my mind drifted to yesterday and Pema happening upon me when I was practising; I might be able to talk to her about this thing between me and Asami.

My girlfriend.

I was going to have to get used to thinking about Asami like that, admittedly I didn't feel ashamed as about this whole thing as I did yesterday. I was still terrified, but I still had Asami's words from earlier fresh in my mind '_Don't rely on other people to form your opinion of yourself' _I need to decide myself what this all meant to me, but I still had trouble not defaulting to what I'd been raised in; I wasn't even sure where to start.

I guess the warm fluffy feeling I get when I'm close to her was a place to start, how my face got warm when she mentions something embarrassing, how I felt happy when she laughed or smiled; how my heart raced when we kissed. How was any of this wrong?

I was starting to think it wasn't, but I couldn't just disregard and throw away all I'd been taught about this sort of thing. Could I? I wanted to. I really wanted to. But this was my culture, my heritage and I really didn't want to let go of that. I didn't want to let go of Asami either. So my thoughts were basically that I couldn't have both of these things I wanted and couldn't bring myself to let go of either of them.

Perfect.

I was really hoping that this was all just me being nuts, I mean, my parents could be okay with me and Asami; it was something of a hollow and small hope but I needed some hope to hold onto, and who knows, maybe I'll find some middle ground and manage to get absolute-

"Korra!"

Huh?

Asami had come out onto the lawn, waving and now I was all wet. I mean did she have to call my name just as I had my water overhead. I quickly bended the water out of my clothes and back into the pond before turning to Asami. "Did you have to sneak up on me like that?" Asami just giggled a little.

"Sorry Korra, my bad, anyway I was wondering if you were feeling hungry after that work out? I could make us something to eat." Asami's mentioned towards the house with her thumb. I was feeling pretty hungry, guess I worked up a bit of an appetite going through my katas.

"Yeah, I am kind of hungry," what was that smell - Oh boy, I just realised that I'd also worked up a considerable sweat as well, pretty embarrassing. "I should probably head back to the temple for lunch and a bath." I'm pretty sure I was blushing from the mention of a bath and image I'd probably just conjured up, not to mention feeling bad for turning down Asami's invitation.

"You can take a quick shower here if you want." Asami seemed to just respond without thinking. That sounded nice, but not quite feasible.

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to need a change of clothes too." this is what I get for working out in my regular clothes.

"I probably have something that'll fit you." Asami gave a simple shrug, addressing the problem as through it were irrelevant; which I guess it pretty much was.

"Well, " I guess it all worked out then, "Alright then." and with that Asami mentioned me to follow her and so I did, and she led me up to her room's private bathroom. "You sure you don't mind me using your shower?" I mean this was her private bathroom after all, no one else used it.

"Of course I don't mind." She gave me another warm and caring smile, I never got tired of that smile. "Now, the shampoo and soap are all just there." Asami pointed towards the shelf that held all the necessities on it. "Now I'll just grab some clothes for you and leave them on the bed and head down to make us a little lunch, hopefully edible." the raven haired beauty gave a chuckle that I joined her in; then she gave a final comment "Call me if you need anything else, okay."

"Okay, sure." and then she left. So I turned on the tap and started to get undressed as the water heated up. As I stood there, after getting in, the pleasantly hot water cascading down my skin, easing the tension out of my muscles, I started to rub some of the pleasant smelling shampoo into my hair; I was still very nervous about all this stuff between me and Asami, but I was really starting to warm up to it. I couldn't but laugh at my little pun.

Having lathered and rinsed my hair and everything else, I got out of the shower and noticed something. Bath robes. Fluffy bath robes. Sure the clothes Asami left were just outside the door on the bed, her bed; but the robe just looked so fluffy and warm.

Asami wouldn't mind, I hoped. I just pulled it on and revelled in the feeling of the fluffy fabric. Soft and comforting, it made me think of Asami and her lips and the fluffy feeling I got inside when kissing them. A relaxing familiar scent too, Asami's scent. Huh? it wasn't coming from the robe, it was coming from my hair.

I laughed a little at my surprise; I had just been using her soap and shampoo, of course I came out smelling like her. I should check what scent it is, I liked having a reminder of Asami with me. My girlfriend, my brave, loyal, genius girlfriend. Sure the thought of someone finding out was still terrifying and I was still unsure as to how the mechanics of a relationship between two girls would work but I really felt I could do this.

I then proceeded to get walk into Asami's room and get into her pants, they were quite comfortable.

* * *

**Korra: *Mindlessly laughing* **

**Asami: Did you really just end the chapter on that? **

**Korra: *Mindlessly laughing***

**Rottenwraith: Yep**

**Asami: So much for trying to be mature about the whole concept of the story and - **

**Korra: *Mindlessly laughing***

**Asmai: Korra would you stop laughing please, I'm trying to make a point here.**

**Korra: Okay, sorry, but I just loved that last bit; wonder when I'll get 'into your pants' for real if you know what I mean... *smirk***

**Asami: All in good time, dear *kiss***

**Korra: Mmmm can I have another? **

**Asami: Just a minute, as I was saying-**

**Rottenwraith: To quote a great man "There's no point in being grown up if you can't be childish sometimes". Now to everyone reading and not reviewing, I have one thing to say; would you like a jelly baby?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Longing for a taste**

**Going so long without tasting your favourite taste on your lips can make you long for it.**

* * *

It smelled good, I think, I was really nervous about this; making lunch for my girlfriend for the first time. I didn't cook too often, but I felt reasonably confident that I could make something decent. Good thing I was always prepared and had a secret weapon that I think would guarantee a win in this case, among other perks. Retrieving my secret weapon from the cupboard and adding it to the tray that already held a few bowls of rise and some stew with vegetables, I was most worried about that, I had trouble with stew.

"Something smells good." I turned to see Korra having just come into the kitchen in the clothes I left for her, she looked good in red. I gave a small shrug as I turned back to the food to stir the stew.

"It's nothing special, just a few simple things, probably not as good as Pema's cooking but-" was that a snicker? I turned back to look at Korra, hand over her mouth suppressing laughter, "What's so funny?"I smiled, hoping to be let in on the joke.

"Just the sight of Asami Sato, CEO of Future industries..." Korra trailed off, letting out more laughter before finishing her sentence, "In an apron." Looking down at the apron I was wearing, I couldn't figure out just what was so funny about it, perhaps it was just the juxtaposition, I didn't think that it was that much of a juxtaposition. I couldn't help but frown a little as turned back to tend the stew so that it didn't burn, that happened quite a bit.

"I am cooking you know, I don't want to have to change again because of a little splatter." Was it so bizarre? Really? I guess my voice tipped Korra off to how I felt at the moment.

"Hey don't be mad or anything, I just never seen you do anything homey, ya' know." I'm pretty sure she meant domestic, but she had a point and sounded genuinely sorry.

"It's okay, I guess I really don't often do the domestic stuff." Korra gave me a blank look for a moment "Domestic is homey, Korra." she gave a smile and nod to the unrequested explanation.

"Oh, thanks." she had a bit of small blush, adorable as always.

"Besides, I thought you might like the look of me in an apron..." and now for the punch line, "Or rather, just the apron..." I trailed off giving Korra a sideways look with the best sultry smirk I had. Korra's reaction was exactly what I had expected.

"Oh-Um-I-Well-I don't- I mean- it'd show off your-" tripping over her words with no idea where to direct her eyes. I decided to put her out of her misery, as marvellously adorable as she was when flustered and or blushing, I really shouldn't manipulate her like this, it wasn't exactly the basis of a healthy relationship.

"Korra, " I got her attention before leaning over and placing my lips on hers to stop her little panic attack. She moaned a bit as I pulled away, I understood why, that was a brief kiss and I was already longing for a taste of those lips again. "Sorry, I was just trying to mess with you a little, probably not a good idea." I really didn't want to screw this up.

"No, it's fine, I don't mind if it leads to..." the avatar again blushed and averted her eyes this time with a smile as she trailed off for a moment, " Kissing." Our eyes met as we both smiled, I was glad that Korra was becoming more comfortable with things between us. A slightly awkward silence settled in as Korra looked away, progress didn't mean solved.

"So," I started in an attempt to break the silence, "The clothes look good on you, they fit well?" I had to make an educated guess at what size Korra was, I think I got pretty close to it though.

"Thanks, these, " the Avatar mentioned downward. "are pretty comfortable but the shirt feels a bit tight." she picked at the collar a little when mentioned the shirt, and she was very right; the shirt was tight.

"I guess that's be expected, you're quite a bit more 'gifted than me in-" I was about to point out one of the things Korra just had me beet in, when she let out a sudden gasp.

"Is that what I think it is?" Korra's eyes were wide, and directed straight at a certain something on the tray; my secret weapon. I smirked at the reaction, I knew getting it was a good idea.

"That depends on what you think it is." I couldn't help but sound all sly.

"Blubbered. Seal, Jerky." Korra said each word as if she could already taste it, she even shuddered; I'd managed to make girlfriend shudder in anticipation, not necessarily about me but I was still kind of proud.

"Correct." I drew the word out moment as I watched Korra's smile expand. "I thought that since Air Temple island is a meat free zone that you might enjoy a little bit of meat with lunch." Korra gave a low whine and nodded furiously for a few seconds.

"I haven't had that since I was last back home, Asami, you are just so..." the avatar trailed off as she looked into my eyes, they were glistening. I was suddenly terrified I'd hurt her feelings, a fear that was quashed moments later when Korra shot her arms around me in a hug from the side. "You're amazing." she whispered to me with her head on my shoulder. I lowered my own head to meet hers and just breathed in the scent. Another perk of seal jerky, a small reminder of home for Korra.

"Thank you." I was loving this moment of quiet closeness; unfortunately I still had something on the stove right in front of me "Umm, Korra?" I really didn't want this to end.

"Mmmhmm?" the young avatar seemed to enjoying this as much as I was. I was already longing for another hug as I began to untangle myself from the beautiful girl. "Huh?" Korra looked at me with a confused look.

"I just need to keep an eye on the food, it looks about ready." I hoped it wasn't burnt. Korrra seemed to suddenly realised I was still making lunch.

"Oh, right, sorry." Korra again did the 'blush and look away thing' this time with an awkward chuckle, whilst scratching the back of her neck nervously.

"Don't be, I like being close to you." I shot Korra a smile, which she returned in her usual way; shy and blushing. I savoured the moment as I ladled the stew into a pair of shallow bowls before placing them on the tray with the jerky and rice. "Shall we?" I asked as I picked up the tray and led the way into the parlour, leaving the apron behind.

"Oh, how I've missed you..." It hadn't been four seconds since we sat down at the parlour coffee table and already Korra had snatched up a strip of the dried meat she'd so desired , "Dear sweat meaty goodness..." The avatar let out a content sigh before bite into it several times in quick succession, devouring the entire thing in moments, sighing again as she whipped a few crumbs from around her mouth before swallowing.

"I'll have to remind Arika to keep the jerky supply stocked." I started to dig into my rice as Korra took another bite of jerky before going for the stew; I really hoped she liked it.

"Mmmm." She smiled. Yes! I had already built up an image of her spitting it out in disgust, I really needed to stop imagining the worst possible outcome. "This is pretty good." I blushed at the compliment from my girlfriend, glad that she liked it.

"Thanks." I replied before returning to my rice, not forgetting to notice Korra lick the residue of my stew from around her mouth, her tongue slipping out to run around her lips; I was really longing for another taste of those lips... those lips...

"Asami?" Huh? Korra had a confused expression, had she said something? I really needed to keep my head around her.

"Yeah?" I imagined I looked kind of funny, judging from Korra's amusement and small chuckle.

"I just said that I'll have to come over for lunch more often..." her eyes found their way back to the jerky on the tray, "Especially if..." now it seemed to be Korra's turn to trail off as she stared at her beloved meat; I gave a chuckle of my own before affecting my best 'heart-broken' voice.

"Oh Korra, is that the only reason?" as I set down my rice I added an over the top shudder and loud sniff as though trying to hold back tears, "Because I bring you meat?" Korra's reaction was exactly as I predicted.

"What?! No! That's not it at all! I mean-Um- I" Korra seemed to stop for a moment, take deep breath and in one motion stood, walked around the coffee table and kneeled down in front of me. I had no idea what she was doing as she took my hands in her own. "Asami, I'm not here just because of meat, I'm here because I think you're amazing," I started to blush as Korra's eyes were directed downwards as she continued, "You're smart, strong, funny, you're loyal and you're..." she seemed to trail off her courage having run dry;

"Korra," I placed my hand on her cheek to direct her gaze upwards to meet mine, along with my sheepish smile. "I was just messing with you again," Korra suddenly looked very embarrassed at having fallen for it, "and that was very sweat of you, all the things you said." Korra let go of my hand and got up from her kneeling position to sit next to me.

"Well," Korra seemed to embarrassed to look at me for the moment, "They're all true." Korra gaze a simple shrug as though what she said was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your really are that sweet." and with that I leaned over to meet the lips I'd been longing for. Korra reacted by leaning into it and just enjoying it; I loved how all the hard things just seemed to melt away when we kissed. After several minutes I really started to need oxygen and had to break away. "You were right, the stew did turn out well." I gave my lips a lick to emphasize my point, causing Korra to blush.

"Well," Korra began as she glanced over at me, still blushing now smiling as well. "I think that the rice was pretty good too." I began to laugh, as did Korra. Things were getting better.

* * *

**Rottenwraith: Whoa did that take forever, or what?**

**Asami: Tell me about it, have you been dead or something?**

**Rottenwraith: Close but no, I've been on Tvtropes.**

**Korra: But it's been over a month?!**

**Rottenwraith: Tvtropes will ruin your life, as said on TvTropes.**

**Asami: Still seems like a really flimsy excuse .**

**Korra: Yeah, we've been waiting for ages **

**Rottenwraith: Okay, I admit it, I screwed up, I should've had this out weeks ago, but I'm lazy as hell sometimes alright, are you satisfied?**

**Asami: Almost, you still haven't elaborated on Bolin's 'good news' or the prequel you mentioned.**

**Korra: Yeah, like what's the deal with Arika? That she was found passed out in the desert is pretty much all we have to go on.**

**Rottenwraith: I'm working on it, in the mean time I'd like to address the readers; REVIEW ALREADY! Oh, and please sign the Korrasami petition linked in my profile page.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Confidants **

**It's always good to have someone to talk to, even if they don't always believe you**

* * *

"You're sure you don't mind?" I had to shake my head at Korra asking again if she could really keep the clothes.

"Yes, I'm sure, stop worrying so much." I smirked as I took in the lovely view of my girlfriend in red, the somewhat tight shirt in particular and all it showed off; I did so enjoy that sight. "Besides, I think they look better on you." Korra smiled and blushed again with her eyes looking elsewhere; I don't think she caught on to why I thought that.

"Thanks." as she turned to leave atop Naga I realised that I'd forgotten something.

"Korra!" she turned her head back to me, "I'll have Arika pick you up in the car later for dinner, okay?" Korra gave her trademark nervous chuckle and bluish.

"Right, sure, for our date." Korra seemed to swallow for a moment, "Looking forward to it, see ya tonight." and with a final wave she left atop Naga.

* * *

I still wasn't sure if this shirt looked good on me, it felt too tight. I still liked it though, it was a gift from my girlfriend after all. I giggled at that.

Asami was my girlfriend. Those words made me feel giddy and I couldn't help but get butterflies in my stomach. Not in a bad way, it was like things just seemed better with Asami in the mix. I can't remember ever feeling like this before, if I had then the memory must have faded. I was so wrapped up in feeling content that I didn't even notice a certain familiar voice come from Naga's side.

"Avatar Korra." I snapped out of my little daze to notice the light brown hair and blue eyes of Arika Yumemiya "You are returning to the air temple?" she raised an eyebrow, looking up at me on Naga's back, I guess she wasn't sure.

"Yeah." I think I sounded a bit awkward, still not sure how to act around a maid.

"In Ms. Sato's clothes?" She mentioned towards the red shirt and trousers.

"Oh yeah, I did a little training and my clothes got all sweaty, so Asami lent me these." she still had an eyebrow raised and now a small smile, for some reason...

"Well then, Avatar Korra," she gave a small respectful bow, as best as she could with her arms full of groceries. "I shall take my leave." That was very formal, as always.

"Okay, bye." and so she turned and left, it seemed pretty official now; I'd never get used to being around a maid.

* * *

I have a date with Korra, I breathed deep for a moment to savour that wonderful fact; the little break I'd been given from the universe. I headed back inside towards the gym to pick up the paper I'd forgotten to read, sure I'd gotten distracted by having my secret object of my affections come round to confess her feelings to me; Arika always brought me the paper and it'd be rude to leave them unread. Besides, I should check to see how the gala went down in the eyes of the city.

I checked to see what was in the society pages, and I thought that nothing could improve my mood further.

"Avatar's Ex-boyfriend Jailed !" I couldn't help cry out in amusement, mostly from the hilarious list of charges, it was apparently a follow up article to something in the paper yesterday; which I'd also forgotten to read. I raced back to my office to check and found that yesterday's paper's article on Korra dumping Mako at the gala to just as fun to drink in and savour; it might have been cruel to laugh at his misfortune, but considering how poorly he treated Korra, he deserved this.

"Asami?" I looked to the door to see Arika with an arm full of groceries bags.

"Oh hey Arika, you need help with those?" I put aside the paper, moving towards her to help.

"Oh no, I'm fine." Arika started to look over the room before continuing "Which room needs special cleaning? Gym? Bedroom?" Huh? What did she mean?.

"None of them," Arika raised an eyebrow at that, "Why would one of the rooms need special cleaning?"and why mention the gym and or the bedroom.

"I ran into Korra a few minutes ago..." Arika trailed off for a moment, she seemed to thinking over what to say, "...and she was wearing some of your clothes, and you've changed your clothes... and you had a big smile when I came in here..." What conclusion could she draw from- Oh.

"Wait." Did she really think that me and Korra- before even a first date? "I think you've got the wrong idea here." Arika just smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Right..." I guessing she didn't believe me. "You know you don't have to worry about me judging." Arika had a coy smirk as she turned towards the door to leave with a final comment as she walked out the door, "I guess I'll just have to find out later where you two-"

"Arika! I'm telling you nothing like that happened," I hopped off the desk and headed after her, determined to set her straight.

* * *

"Korra!" I'd half expected to run into Ikki, and be bombarded by questions, seeing Jinora flying down on her glider was a welcome change of pace. Nothing against Ikki, but she could really bet kind of nosey.

"Oh, hi Jinora." I gave her a little wave as she touched down, only to suddenly raise an eyebrow whilst looking me up and down.

"New clothes?"

"Yeah, Asami gave them to me, she said they look good on me, but I'm not sure." the shirt still felt tight. "I'd better go get changed, still got training to do." I started to jog off towards my room with a wave as I left.

"Okay, see ya later." Jinora called as I made my way towards the dormitories. It didn't take me long to reach my room, the door was open? Was someone in my room? I swear if Mako was snooping in my room again, I was was going to beat him to a pulp; I was pretty surprised to find to find- "Pema?"

"Oh, welcome back Korra, just putting away some laundry." and so she was, till she raised an eyebrow; so that was where Jinora got it. "New clothes?"

"Yeah, Asami gave them to me." Pema seemed to avert her eyes at the mention.

"So, things went well this morning I take it?" I couldn't help but smile and blush; a thought occurred to me. I quickly stuck my head out of the door, looked up and down the corridor, coast was clear. I closed the door, went to the window and repeated the process. "Korra?" I took a deep breath and swallowed hard before turning to Pema and confiding in her.

"We kissed." Pema seemed completely shocked for a moment, gave another look to my new clothes, and let out a snort of amusement and started smirking wider than I'd seen her do before whilst going right back to folding the remaining laundry.

"And more I imagine." huh?

"Like what?" Pema just gave me a sideways look with a smirk, what exactly was she thinking?

* * *

"Arika, I'm being serious, nothing like that happened ." I really hoped I could though to her, "I've waited so long for something like this and I don't want to frighten Korra away." I also didn't want in to devolve in to just something about physical pleasure, not that I said that part.

"How would she be frightened away?" Arika turned to me from putting away the groceries she'd bought whilst out, she seemed to be genuinely confused judging from the look on her face."I know that Republic city isn't exactly open minded but I thought that that was just Republic city."

"I wish," I let out a long sigh at that, "I'm not exactly an expert on water tribe culture, northern or southern, " I should probably remedy that soon ",but she seemed pretty terrified about her parent's earlier."

"This isn't right!" Arika suddenly shrieked her opinion of the situation, "No one should tell someone who they can and can't love." I always liked how Arika was such a pure spirit, she didn't have a single shred of malicious intent in her. "You and Korra should be able to do whatever you want together!" I couldn't help but chuckle a little at Arika's bout of pure hearted righteous indignation and gave her pat on the shoulder in appreciation, hoping to cheer her up a little.

"Oh, you're so sweet Arika." paying her the little complement hadn't really had an effect, so I tried a different tactic, "So, what ideas for the special dinner tonight?" a distraction. Judging from the way her entire body perked it seemed to have worked; that and the beaming smile when she turned to look at me.

"Oh, I have so many great ideas," she trailed off for a moment as she plunged an arm back into a grocery bag, pulling something out, "I went by the library and checked out this great book," as she pulled it out of the bag I wondered if 'great' referred to its size; how'd she manage to lug that thing around along with all the groceries? "all about water tribe food, I should be able to whip up a authentic water tribe dinner!" and just like that, Arika was once again her cheerful bubbly self, grinning as she flicked though the pages wondering what to make for the dinner tonight. "I may need to spend awhile practising to make sure I can get them perfect."

"Good to see you're so enthusiastic about this." I chuckled a bit at how this dinner date seemed to be just as important to Arika as it was to me. "I'll be in my study, finishing up some work, if anything comes up," no answer "Arika?"

"Huh? Oh okay Asami, "Arika gave me a quick smile and nod before turning back to the open cook book and mumbling to herself, "Arctic hen, Five-flavour soup, sea prune stew..." I walked off, shaking my head a bit at just how dedicated that girl was to her work.

* * *

"Seriously Pema, what?" I had no idea what she thought I'd been doing with Asami. She checked out the new clothes I'd gotten from Asami, did she think we went shopping for something? "I think you've got the wrong idea." Pema just kept smirking.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she already had these in her house, we didn't need to go shopping or anything." I gave a small shrug, unsure if that's what she was hinting at but I couldn't really think of anything else. I seemed to have guessed wrong, since Pema was now snickering unaccountably under her breath. "What's so funny?" I honestly had no idea what was making Pema so hysterical.

"N-nothing," she seemed to finally regain her composure, still wish I knew what was so funny. "Not important right now. So, I take it you enjoyed the kiss then?" I let out a content sigh, recalling the taste of Asami's lips.

"Yeah... she's so, amazing." I snorted a bit at the crazy awesome day so far, "Turns out, she's had feelings for me for awhile but didn't think I'd be interested."

"Really? Well that's a pleasant surprise for once." It really was; most recent surprises had been Mako hiding the gala invitation, Mako trying to propose in front of my parents (with a ring of all things), realising I had a crush on another girl. Having my feelings returned and having people in my life to confide in was great.

"I know, I'm still kind of shocked and scared..." I paused for a moment as I sat down on my bed, "I remember what you said yesterday, about having a sort of safe haven here on the island, but I'm still..." I wasn't sure what it was I was trying to say, luckily Pema was better at figuring out my ramblings than I was.

"You're still scared of what'll happen if your relationship gets out." Pema finished my sentence as she moved to sit down next to me. "About what your parents will think?" that terror inducing thought was still in the back of my mind.

"Yeah I am and I'm scared for Asami too, " "I asked her if she wanted to risk her company and she was so confident, I have far less to lose and I'm completely terrified... I... I don't want to see her hurt." I could still remember the look on her face whenever her father was brought up.

"Then I think the best you can do is, just be careful and hope for the best." I pouted at that; I was hoping for some more profound advice beyond 'hope for the best'. "Besides, you said she's had feelings for you for awhile, after you're together for awhile I'm sure you'll feel as confidant." Now that was more like it; Pema seemed to have a knack for putting this perspective.

"Thanks again Pema, how'd you get to good at the advice game?"

"Just experience I guess." Pema answered with a shrug and a smirk which we both chuckled at before Pema rose to leave. "Well, I have things to do, I should see you at dinner tonight." Oh right that reminds me.

"Oh, before I forget, I'm having dinner at Asami's place tonight, " I wonder if there'll be meat? I hope there'll be meat.

"A date?" Pema asked with cocked eyebrow and a smirk, I just gave a shrug as I blushed and smiled.

"I guess, I'm still pretty nervous about this whole thing, I'll clear my head a little with some training." I got up to dig some training clothes out of the wardrobe as Pema left a wave and a farewell. I still had to do my fire and earth bending katas for today.

I was just about to take off my shirt when saw how it kind of hugged and showed off my- Wait a minute; my eyes bugged out as it dawned on me why Asami had said this short looked good me, it was _very _tight.

* * *

**Korra: What the hell took so-**

**Rottenwraith: A whole mess of crap happened and let's leave it that, including almost nobody reviewing the prequel, which I worked pretty damn hard on.**

**Asami: Okay, maybe now that you've mentioned it people will go over there, read and review.**

**Korra: I hope it doesn't take this long to update next time**

**Rottenwraith: Same here. I also hope I get some freaking reviews.**


End file.
